finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypno Crown
The Hypno Crown , also known as Coronet, is a recurring piece of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has various effects depending on the game, although its properties are mostly geared to favor the Magic stat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Hypnocrown (originally called Coronet) is a helmet armor for Palom that increases his Defense by 7 and Magic Defense by 16, as well as preventing the Pig, Mini, and Toad status effects. It is found in the Cave of Trials in the ''Advance and The Complete Collection releases. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hypno Crown is a helmet armor that provides 7 Defense, 16 Magic Defense, 6% Evasion, 17% Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence, as well as preventing Pig, Mini, and Toad. It can be found in the Depths. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Rydia, Palom, Porom, Leonora, Harley, Golbez, Calca, and Brina. Final Fantasy V The Hypno Crown (originally called Coronet) is headgear armor that can be equipped by the party and improves the effectiveness rate of Control. It provides +5 Defense and Magic Evasion, +1 Magic, and +4 Evasion. It can only be found in Drakenvale. With Hypno Crown equipped the player has 75% chance of controlling the target, opposed to the rate of 40% without the Hypno Crown. Final Fantasy VI The Hypno Crown (previously called Coronet) is a helmet that improves Relm's rate of Control. It provides +23 Defense and Magic Defense, +2 Speed, and +4 Magic. It can be found in Kefka's Tower, and won by betting Red Caps in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. The chance to successfully control an enemy is calculated as follows: :If (Controller's level * 256) / Target's level > 0..255[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/562865-final-fantasy-vi/faqs/13573 ''Final Fantasy VI Algorithms FAQ by Terii Senshi] the player successfully controls the enemy. With Hypno Crown equipped: :If (Controller's level * 256) / (Target's level * 170 / 256) > 0..255 ''Final Fantasy VII The HypnoCrown is an accessory that can be found in a chest in Corel Valley Cave. It allows the wearer to Manipulate enemies 100% of the time, as long as the target is susceptible to Manipulate. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Hypno Crown is an accessory that raises the player's Magic stat by 20. It can be bought from Gongaga Trading for 8,000 gil and found during missions. Using three of them during Materia Fusion can give MAG +1. Final Fantasy VIII The Hypno Crown is a GF item that teaches Mag+40% to any Guardian Force. It can be bought from Esthar Pet Shop with Tonberry's Familiar ability, and dropped from Malboro (rare) and refined from Spr-J Scroll x10 into Hypno Crown x1. It can be be refined into Aura Stone x10, or Hypno Crown x10 for Royal Crown x1. Final Fantasy IX The Coronet provides +1 Defense, +35 Magic Defense, and makes the wearer immune to Wind damage. It teaches Man Eater and Return Magic. Coronet can be bought in Daguerreo for 4,400 gil and can be equipped by all characters except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X-2 The Hypno Crown accessory raises Magic and Magic Defense by 20 points, and can be bribed from Behemoth or Flan Blanco, stolen from Flan Blanco (Oversould) or found on the Mi'ihen Highroad (Chapter 3). Final Fantasy XII Hypnocrown is a high-level head armor that can be equipped after obtaining the Mystic Armor 8 license. It provides +44 Magick Resist, +2 Strength, and +7 Magick Power. It can be purchased from Archades and Balfonheim Port for 8,100 gil. In the ''Zodiac version, Hypnocrown provides 44 Magick Resist, +75 MP, +2 Strength, +7 Magick Power, and requires the Mystic Armor 8 license for 60 LP. It can be equipped by the Balfonheim Port for 8,100 gil, found as a treasure in Feywood (Ice Field of Clearsight) and Necrohol of Nabudis (Cloister of Distant Song), or dropped by Zombie Knight (3% chance). It is also an uncommon steal from Ahriman in Stage 29 of the Trial Mode. It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage, Black Mage, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hypnocrown is an accessory that gives the ability Feral Speed II and has a Capacity of 40. It can be found as a treasure in Oerba, or dropped from Kanna Kamuy (1% chance). It sells for 4,000 gil. Delicate Hypnocrown is an accessory that gives the ability Feral Speed and has a Capacity of 25. It can be bought from Chocolina (Oerba -200 AF-) for 4,000 gil, Hypnocrown x1, and Tear of Remorse x2. It sells for 2,000 gil. Durable Hypnocrown is an accessory that gives the ability Feral Speed MAX Victory: Feral Boost and has a Capacity of 65. It can be bought from Chocolina (Archylte Steppe -??? AF-) for 16,000 gil, Hypnocrown x1, and Moonblossom Seed x2. It sells for 8,000 gil. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Hypnocrown is a level 85 hairpin which lowers HP by 272, but raises Bravery by 326. Furthermore, it boosts Bravery recovery by 75%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 13,610 gil, a Cat-Ear Hood, Holystone x4, and a Healing Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hypnocrown is a level 60 hairpin that provides -288 HP, +324 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 76,700 gil, Cat-Ear Hood, Carbuncle's Gem, and Lady's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hypno Crown is a hat that provides 5 DEF and 12 SPR. It is crafted using 300 gil, Tough Scale x5, Elemental Tear x3, and Silver Ore x3, and found during the exploration of Shrine of Decay. Hypno Crown (FFVII) is a Hat obtained during the Final Fantasy VII event, Temple of the Ancients. It provides 20 MAG, 20 SPR, and immunity to Sleep. Gallery Hypno.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Hypno Crown Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy VI. FFXIII2 Adornment - Coronet.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII-2. DFFOO Hypnocrown (VII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Hypno Crown FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Coronet FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Hypno Crown FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Hypno Crown FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Hypno Crown.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology It has also been known as "Coronet." References Category:Light helmets Category:Amulets